Naruto One-Shots
by SanaeKami
Summary: Some random short stories about non-canon and canon Naruto ships. Some may have more than one chapter.
1. After All This Time

***Author's Note***

Italics are flashbacks.

**After All This Time... **

_Sasuke shared a rare smile as Naruto looked at him. Naruto shared his smile, but it was his eyes that broke the illusion. His eyes were full of sadness._

flαѕhвαck

_Naruto has had many fond memories with Sasuke. They were friends, after all._

_But, were they?_

_The moment that Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura together, he felt a pang in his heart._

_They were to be married._

_But that didn't stop his feelings._

_After this, he congratulated the two and decided to take a long walk._

_His head was down, and the tears kept falling._

_"Why didn't I say something?!" He screamed out._

_They have been through so much together, sure they had fought, but that was over now!_

_He kept walking, not noticing a figure following close behind._

_He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Sasuke staring at him, dead in the eyes._

_"S-S-SASUKE?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto stammered, jumping in the air, surprised at his appearance._

_"I saw your face. Is there something you want to say?" He asked smoothly._

_"Oh! Nothing, nothing at all!" Naruto nearly screamed, his eyes betraying him._

_Sasuke gave him a skeptical look._

_Damn it! He's caught me. Naruto thought to himself._

_"Are you sure?" He asked, walking closer to Naruto with each word, slowly backing him_ _into a tree._

_"Uh, no! Why are you so close all of a sudden?!"_

_Sasuke looked down with cold eyes and leaned into Naruto._

_He grabbed Naruto's face and placed his lips on his._

_And that was the moment Naruto woke up._

**flαѕh вαck єnd**

He was in his own home, laying next to Hinata.

_That memory, of our kiss_.

_He thought as he got ready to leave for work._

But there was no time for feelings that went nowhere.

He hadn't see Sasuke since that night.

Nor had anyone else.

He walked into his office and sat down at his desk, looking at the mountain of paperwork, and sighed.

Hokage wasn't all he dreamed it to be.

Yet, he had gained their respect.

_The whole village_.

But he wasn't necessarily happy.

He had married Hinata, even though he felt very little for her. It made him unhappy.

Naruto could feel the strain of their relationship. It was breaking.

Piece by piece.

Despite the fact that they had two children, he still felt like it was all an act.

He still felt strong feelings for Sasuke that would of course never change.

A few hours passed, and Naruto fell asleep.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the creaking door.

His eyes looked up to see Sasuke. His face turned bright red, and he fixed his hair.

"Naruto." He said.

"Sasuke! Why are you here?" Naruto questioned, standing up and hugging his friend (?)

Surprisingly, Sasuke returned the hug. His grip tightening around Naruto.

He surveyed the office, taking in all the papers and disorder.

_He hasn't changed much._

He thought to himself.

"Hey, Sasuke? Can you let go, I can't breathe."

Sasuke chuckled as he released Naruto.

"So, what brings you back to Konoha? A mission?" Naruto asked as he sat on top of his desk.

"Not exactly," Sasuke said with an air of mystery.

He walked closer to Naruto, whilst Naruto shrank away from him, knocking down a pile of papers in the process. (Which were ignored.)

Sasuke's eyes landed on Naruto's lips. And he leaned in.

Naruto blushed, and closed his eyes, allowing Sasuke to kiss him.

But he then realized what was happening and pushed him away.

"Sasuke! You can't do that kind of stuff! We're both married! You're just-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke remarked-

"Formerly married."

Naruto was shocked.

"What do you mean 'formerly'? What happened with Sakura?" He asked as he walked around his desk to sit on a chair.

"I ended it." He said bluntly.

"After all those years?! How does Sakura feel?!" He shouted, confused as to how his friend's marriage ended.

"It was mutual." He said bluntly.

"Well, that's no excuse! I have a wife Sasuke! And children!"

But Sasuke ignored this.

"Naruto, I know how you feel. I felt the same. Remember that night?" He asked, his eyes seemingly staring straight into Naruto's soul.

"No! Not at all!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke out the door of his office.

"Well, I know you're lying, Naruto. I want an answer by tomorrow." Sasuke said icily as he slid out of the main exit of the building.

Naruto let out a huge sigh and collapsed against the now-closed door staring at the ring on his left ring finger.

It was then, that he thought back to all the memories he shared with Sasuke.

_Full of sadness and sorrow._

_But also... love._

Naruto walked swiftly to his home to be greeted by his wife and his daughter.

They gladly welcomed him home, with gleeful smiles on their faces. Full of joy that he had finally come home from work.

"Hinata. Can we talk?" He said cautiously, coughing nervously whilst running his hand through his hair.

"Well, of course. What is it Naruto?" She asked telling Himawari to go play with Boruto.

"I-I want to, well, how should I say it?" He said running various words through his head, trying to seem not too cruel.

A worrying look grew on Hinata's face.

_Whatever could he want to say?_

She wondered.

"Well, I think this, might need to end. I'm sorry. And no amount of apologies can make up for it. I hope you can forgive me." He said looking away.

Hinata was no thoroughly confused. What was Naruto trying to get at?

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly, her head falling to the floor. Tears spilled from her eyes before Naruto could even answer.

Her hands shook in anger.

Nearly using her byakugan on Naruto, before he hugged her and let her cry onto his shoulder.

"Who is it?! Who would you leave me for?!" She sobbed, pushing him away, wiping her eyes.

"Well, it's Sasuke." He stated, which made Hinata cry out in shock and pain and then slapped Naruto.

"Please leave! Just leave!" She said, throwing her ring at him, pushing him out of the house, slamming the door.

Naruto frowned and took off his own ring. Placing it on the doorstep, and then silently walking away.

It was nearly midnight when Naruto reached the forest.

It had barely changed since then.

His eyes roomed the land lit in pale moonlight until they landed on a dark figure.

"Do you have an answer?" Called out Sasuke, stepping into the light, revealing himself.

"Yes," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

**єpílσguє**

"After all these years, I never would have thought we go from friends to foes to this," Sasuke announced as he grabbed Naruto's left hand, placing a ring on his ring finger.

"I couldn't imagine it either," Naruto said, doing the same to Sasuke's hand, blushing profusely.

And then they kissed.

Sealing their bond.


	2. Christmas Special

Christmas Specials Part 1- Naruto x Sasuke

***Author's Note* **

This story takes place during Naruto Shippuden And is set during Christmas. Also, this is a Christmas themed story and has a slightly modern AU.

The inhabitants of Konoha village were taking a short break after the events of the past few months and were now celebrating the holidays. A certain group of shinobi was spending the day getting ready for a Christmas party.

Sakura walked down the steps of her home and shouted a goodbye to her parents as she rushed outside to meet up with Sasuke and Naruto. As she walked she saw her friends and even her old rival Ino, although they had put aside their differences in the past and were now close friends. After walking she finally reached Naruto's place where she knocked on the door. She could hear voices from outside and started to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for Naruto to come to the door. She was about to knock again before the door flew open and Naruto appeared.

"Took you long enough!" She snapped marching past him. Naruto absentmindedly scratched his head as Sakura put the bags she had been carrying down on his table. Naruto smiled as he heard another knock, _Must be Sasuke_ he thought as he walked to the door. He cautiously opened it and Sasuke walked past him without a word, quietly depositing his things onto the table. Sakura smiled at Sasuke her eyes lighting up.

"So, do you want to start decorating yet Sasuke?" She asked a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and gave the room a quick look over. "I guess so," he answered back. Sakura gave him another smile and glanced at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto we don't have all day!" She snapped as she grabbed Christmas lights from one of the bags on the tables.

"Alright, alright! But I don't know why you picked my place, it'll be cramped."

"Just shut it and get to work!" Sakura huffed as she started putting up the lights. Sasuke smiled at his friend's bickering and used this moment to slip away to grab something he had completely forgotten, his gifts.

**~Time Skip~ **

After a few hours, Sakura and Naruto's hard work had paid off. Naruto almost couldn't believe his eyes. His small apartment which had once been sparse and filled with old ramen bowls was now decorated to the brim with different Christmas decorations. The green and red lights gave the room a festive look along with the small pine tree that Ino had dropped off earlier, although she had gotten into a small argument with Sakura about which color ornaments to use, was in Naruto's mind it was perfect. He often wondered what it was like to spend the holidays with friends, and he had never been to a party before let alone hosted one. He was nervous as people started to file into the small apartment one by one. There was Christmas music playing softly in the background and Naruto smiled when the last person had walked through the door, it was Sasuke.

The party went on for a few hours and people slowly started to leave. Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see Sasuke holding a small package wrapped in red and green wrapping paper. He smiled and carefully opened the package revealing something he did not expect, a small snow globe that captured the whole of Konoha, he shook the globe slightly and smiled as snow fell all around the miniature village.

"Sasuke, it's beautiful. Thank you!" Said Naruto as he placed the snow globe on his counter. "But, I don't have a gift prepared for you, sorry I was so busy getting ready I-" Sasuke cut Naruto off with a wave of his hand, "There is one way you could make it up to me" He then gestured to the mistletoe that hung in the doorway. _How did that get there? Sakura must've put it there_, Naruto thought, his cheeks a dark red as he looked back at Sasuke. He gulped as Sasuke pulled him close. His eyes closed and he felt something soft envelope his lips, he pulled away quickly his face a blushing mess.

"Merry Christmas," Sasuke said as he walked away, leaving Naruto with a trail of blood flowing from his nose.


End file.
